halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3
.]] - seen in the Halo 3 trailer.]] trailer]] showing a Brute in Halo 3]] Halo 3 is a game by Bungie and, supposedly, the final game for Bungie in the Halo saga (Another company is creating Halo Wars). Bungie is notoriously secretive and only releases a little information at a time. However, in Halo 3 Trailer - Behind the Scenes Bungie confirmed that the trailer was made using in game assets and that the final product will be very similar to the trailer. Release Date A public beta test will be available in Spring 2007, with the full game coming out sometime afterwards in that year.Halo 3 to have public beta test By by the BBC Thursday, 16 November 2006, 09:11 GMT The 2007 release date for Halo 3 hasn't been set yet but there has been a lot of speculation. Bungie might release Halo 3 on the 7/7/07 because of Bungie's obsession with the number 7 but other large companies like Best Buy and Gamestop.com are predicting the November mark (Gamestop states Nov 1, 07gamestop.com Release Date and Best Buy states Nov 15, 2007Best Buy Halo 3 Release Date - Accessed on Dec, 2006). There have also been a number of websites that are counting down to the date of Halo 3s release. Halo 3 Count Downis a site that is counting down to the days, hours, minutes and seconds until Halo 3 is released. The only thing bungie will say so far about Halo 3's release date is "when its finished". *Halo 3 will ship in 3 different versions: **Normal version: includes game. **Collector's Edition: includes game and extra DVD containing extra/bonus content. **Legendary Edition: includes a replica of Master Chief's helmet, and 4 discs. Disk 1=game disc 2=extra bonus content disc 3=spin-off material(Red vs. Blue, etc...) disk 4=every cutscene from Halo 1, Halo 2, and Halo 3 in high-def. Trailer Analysis "The trailer was built to have minimum impact on the development process, and while it required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, it utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game." Cortana's line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends,"Please have Cortana's lines pronounced so that I don't see 36 threads about it. "I have defied gods and demons." "I am your shield, I am your SWORD." "I know you, your past, your future." "This is the way the world ends." Frankie --Weekly Update May 12, 2006 references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang. Plot Line The details of the plot have yet to be revealed. All Bungie has confirmed is that the Master Chief has returned to Earth. The Covenant has uncovered a massive and ancient Forerunner artifact under New Mombasa (The mountain in the background is indeed KilimanjaroThat is indeed the ruins of New Mombasa. The artifact and the Chief are where they appear to be, on the desert outskirts of New Mombasa, and many miles inland. The mountain behind him is Kilimanjaro. -- Bungie.net Weekly Update May 12, 2006)and Cortana is still trapped in the clutches of the Gravemind. The Ark The Ark is mentioned in Halo 2 as a place where all the Halo rings could be fired at once. While the structure in the trailer is thought to be, but not officially confirmed as, The Ark. All evidence points to it being the Ark: *In the Halo Graphic Novel one Elite says "We need to clear this area before we can secure access to The Ark" -- Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa. *It is also seen in this small sketch from the DVD. Also, in Bungie's FAQ, they said that although they wouldn't tell what the structure is, Halo fans may recognize it. The structure looks somewhat similar to a structure seen in the Halo 2 multiplayer map Ascension or the circular structures on the exterior of Halo which is visible in the opening menu of Halo. It also looks like the dock that the Forerunner ship at the end of Halo 2 was stationed in. Bungie may also be refering to the Jjaro station in Marathon Infinity (an artifact used to contain a being within a sun).There is also an interesting comparison here. http://www.seryan.com/msfm/specialpics/H3-ArtifactCompare.jpg Screenshot Anomalies *In one screenshot, the word "Puma" can be seen on the tires of the Warthog, this is possible homage to the popular online Machinima series Red vs Blue, which uses the Halo game engine. *In screenshots in the campaign mode and the Halo Trailer, there is Master Chief armed with the new MA5C Assault Rifle, and in the middle of the gun, there is the Marathon symbol, Click here for Image. Weapons These are the confirmed weapons known to be in the game: Covenant *Brute Shot Confirmed in H3 ViDoc *Carbinehttp://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=24minutesdude- Confirmed in Weekly Update *Energy Sword - Seen wielded in H3 ViDoc *Gravity Hammer - Seen in "Starry Night" CGI Trailer for Halo 3 (Carried by a Brute) *Particle Beam Rifle- Confirmed by Frankie on Bungie.net article *Plasma Cannon - Seen carried by a Brute Chieftain in H3 ViDoc *Plasma Pistol - Seen on ground in H3 ViDoc *Plasma Grenade *Spiker - aka Spike Rifle is a new Brute weapon. *Spike Grenade - A sticking grenade that shoots spikes.http://forums.xbox.com/7661336/ShowPost.aspx *Needler - Seen on ground in H3 ViDoc Forerunner *Sentinel Beam United Nations Space Command *Battle Rifle *Frag Grenade *Gun Turret - Seen in High Ground screenshots *MA5C Assault Rifle - A new version, the MA5C http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155028 *Rocket Launcher -Confirmed in Et Tu Brute video *Sub-Machine Gun (has been made 'pointier') *Shield Grenade - Seen in "Starry Night" CGI Trailer for Halo 3. Later Frankie hinted that it wasn't a grenade during a chat on the bungie.net IRC. *Shotgun - Seen in operation in H3 ViDoc *Spartan Laser - An anti-vehicle weapon. *Sniper Rifle - In Snowbound *Unknown Pistol - Seen in "Starry Night" CGI Trailer for Halo 3. Vehicles Covenant *Bansheehttp://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=8718 - E3 Trailer. *Brute Ghosthttp://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3154510 - 1UP.com *Ghost - Halo 3 Alpha Screenshots. *Phantom - E3 Trailer. *Wraith - Confirmed in EGM's "3 Weeks of Halo 3" *Brute Wraith - Possible new Brute vehicle, seen in "Stary Night" commercial. UNSC *Pelican - Halo 3 Alpha Screenshots. *Mongoose - Halo 3 Alpha Screenshots. *Warthog - Halo 3 Alpha Screenshots. *Gauss Warthog - Confirmed in EGM's account of small campaign video Multiplayer Levels *Valhalla *High Ground *Snowbound Xbox Live Features: According to bungie in EGM, Halo 3 will be taking XBL to the next level, if you create a gametype, you can advertise it, and if it gets good ratings it will become a matchmade game, and if you have the vision camera you will be able to video chat with your friends, and the ranking system will be based on actual military ranks, instead of numbers. And now you can rank up in custom games. Characters *Master Chief *Cortana *Sergeant Johnson *Miranda Keyes *Marines *Grunts *Jackals *Elites *Brutes *Drones *Gravemind *Arbiter New Features * The Physics Have Improved for this game greatly. * It seams that characters' limbs may now be severed. For in part of the Halo 3 ViDoc trailer a brute ripped the arms clean off a marine, or when the duel sword wielding elite chopped off both off a brute's legs before stabbing him in the chest. If you watch carefully the first time the chief shot a brute up close with a shotgun his limbs including head and chest flew in all different directions. *Some grunts seem to still be on the Brutes side of the war. *The Man Cannon is an addition capable of catapulting a player across a multiplayer map. It seems to have replaced the teleporters for Halo 3. Confirmed facts about Halo 3 *It is very likely Half-Jaw will be a chracter in Halo 3 because Joyride stated that they they will not be making a Half- Jaw action figure for Halo 3 because he is essentially an elite with a color change. *The matchmaking system from Halo 2 will be revamped. Call signs will be used instead of small HUD emblems to identify allies. Also, Halo 3's matchmaking system will be based on two different ranks, skill and experience, in order to make the system more fair and to reflect the effect of experience on players' profiles.http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 *A new version of the Assault Rifle (The MA5C)makes an appearance. *Master Chief's gloves and armor have also changed noticeably. *Bungie says that despite several triple wielding illustrations, that is purely fictional and was drawn with an artistic license. *The combat AI is said to be in testing. *There will be an ingame video recorder that will allow the player to send and recieve machinima videos over Xbox Live.1up-confirms-halo-3-news-more-to-come *Bungie has confirmed via their Weekly Update at Bungie.net that multiplayer as well as singleplayer testing are currently in progress for the title, in varying stages of completion. *The Bungie website also alluded to "a devastated and Covenant controlled Earth". *During the Bungie Weekly update of 8-11 it mentions that the testing of the combat dialog for Marines, Elites, and Brutes was underway. So it can be inferred that Brutes will be in the game. Also it alluded to Ghosts and the dialog that would be said when one was hijacked. *Bungie revealed that the game would have a new "materials system" so advanced that "you could see light reflect off the ground and onto his armor", which will be able to "show the difference between his armor and the rubber undersuit". The site also includes that "It's so detailed that if you bring the camera close to the Master Chief's visor, you see everything in front of him reflected in it, right down to the ammo counter in his rifle" http://uk.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/halo3/news.html?sid=6149725. In addition, there would be new advanced texturing to reflect permanent, persistent damage. *In the trailer, Master Chief's Mark VI armor is battle-worn and plasma-scored. Developer Marcus R. Lehto's response: "The Chief is shown as warrior who has seen horrific battle – and it shows. The Earth is dry, barren, ravaged by the Covenant." *Bungie has confirmed crates in the game in one of their updates. *The Master Chief from Halo and Halo 2 is confirmed to be the Spartan in the Halo 3 trailer. *Although Halo 3 was planned to end the Halo series, future Halo games haven't been entirely ruled out. On the Halo 3 FAQ from the official Bungie website it says, "Q: Is this the last ever Halo game? A: It is the conclusion to this story arc." Fans note that it is therefore possible that future games could be produced in the Halo universe, even if this particular story arc isn't continued. This was confirmed when Bungie released that the game Halo Wars will be released and is in creation. *Multiplayer characters have their secondary weapons on their body, visible to other players.Image:Spikers.jpg *On November 15, Microsoft and Bungie announced a 60 second TV spot to air on Monday Night Football, December 4th on ESPN. And will be available on Xbox Live Marketplace shortly after. *Bungie has confirmed that the "face" in the Halo 3 trailer was nothing more than reflections of clouds and Covenant ships. *In the November 11 Bungie Weekly Update, it has been stated that due to a "significant chunk" of Halo 2 players being female, there might be an option to have a female voice for the Spartan character in multiplayer.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 11/10/2006 5:34 PM PST *In the December 15 Bungie weekly update Frankie stated that Brutes would NOT be playable characters in Halo 3.The fact is, Brutes in Halo 3 will be significantly more exciting, clever, graphically impressive, terrifying, numerous and angrier than in Halo 2, but they won't be playable, especially since you, in the role of Master Chief, will be spending a significant amount of effort and ammunition reducing their population.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/15/2006 10:47 AM PST Sources Related Links Internal *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits *60sec ESPN Commerical Starry Night *ViDoc: Et Tu Brute a 7 min documentry about the BrutesViDoc: Et Tu Brute External *Bungie's Announcement * IMDB Entry on Halo 3 Category:Games Fansites *- Halo Bungie.org *- HaloFactor - First german Halo 3 Webpage *- Forum about Halo